leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Aldith
| corecolor=999999| bordercolor= | name=Aldith| jname=アンジー| tmname=Angie| slogan=no| image=Aldith.png| size=245px| caption=Aldith of Team Plasma| region=Unova| gender=Female| colors=yes| eyes=Light blue| hair=Orange| trainer=no| game=no| leader=no| team=yes| teamname=Team Plasma| teamrank= | brain=no| anime=yes| epnum=BW112| epname=Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!| enva=Lori Gardner| java=Akeno Watanabe| }} Aldith (Japanese: アンジー Angie) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. She is a member of Team Plasma. History Aldith debuted in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!, observing Colress's work with controlling wild Pokémon with radio waves. During the tests, she experienced some friction with the scientist in terms of their ultimate goals; while Aldith expected the results of the experiment to help Team Plasma's takeover of Unova, Colress was merely interested in unlocking the true strength of Pokémon. When Looker, and arrived, she ordered her fellow grunts to hold them off until Colress's test subjects were battle-ready, at which point she led a retreat to lure her foes into their observatory base. Aldith commanded Colress's brainwashed wild Pokémon against the intruders, as well as when Colress attached a transmitter to its head. When Pikachu managed to overcome the brainwashing, Aldith had to remind an intrigued Colress about the situation. After 's interference destroyed Colress's machine, freeing the mind-controlled Pokémon, Aldith joined her teammates in retreat, using a self-destruct mechanism to destroy the observatory and get rid of the remaining evidence of their activity. In Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation!, Aldith was once again monitoring a mind-controlling experiment of Colress, this time on a . When Team Rocket showed up in an attempt to steal Colress's mind-controlling device, a battle started between Aldith's and Jessie and James's and . During the battle, one of Liepard's s missed its target and accidentally hit the machine, freeing the controlled Pokémon and forcing Team Plasma to retreat. Aldith had a brief appearance in Secrets From Out of the Fog!, where she was communicating with Ghetsis alongside Colress. In Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!, Aldith was part of Colress's security force at his latest lab. When Team Rocket appeared, she, along with Barret and several other Grunts, chased the trio out into the woods. There, they were drawn into a trap and did not escape for some time. Aldith appeared with the rest of Team Plasma for the beginning of their operation at the in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. She appeared in Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony! and What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals! as well. She—along with Ghetsis, Colress, and Barret—was arrested in the end. Pokémon On hand is Aldith's only known Pokémon. It was used to battle against Jessie's Woobat and James's Amoonguss. In Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!, she sent it out and worked with Barret's to battle Jessie and James once again, but was caught in Team Rocket's trap. Liepard's known moves are and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=渡辺明乃 Akeno Watanabe |da=Maja Iven Ulstrup |en=Lori Gardner |es_eu=Miriam Valencia |fi=Susa Saukko |pt_br=Maira Paris }} Trivia * Although Aldith wears a uniform standard to a female Team Plasma Grunt, her actions indicate that her position is higher than a simple grunt. * Her overall appearance is based on the stock art of the female Team Plasma Grunt from . Names Category:Anime characters Category:Members of Team Plasma de:Aldra es:Aldith it:Aldith zh:安潔